Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Typhoon
The Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Typhoon is a family of 4.5 generation multirole fighters designed and built in Airedalandia. The two main versions are the land based Typhoon and the carrier-based Sea Typhoon. Together, they form the most numerous type of combat aircraft in Airedalandian service (RAFA and RNA) as of 2015. Development ' '''The Typhoon was the end result of the RAFA's millennium interceptor programme that was initiated in 1992. After three years development and 4 proposals from three different manufacturers, AAS was announced the winner of the competition, and the RAFA placed on order for two development aircraft with plans to procure up to 200 later on once production had begun. After the first flight in 1998 of the first prototype, the RAFA ordered 222 single seat aircraft and 48 two seaters for training. The first of these entered service in 2001, gradually replacing the Tornados of the RAFA. Also in 2001, the RNA launched a feasibility study into a carrier-based version of the Typhoon, which culminated in 2005 with trials of a STOBAR navalized version. Soon after completing the trials with ease, the navy ordered 72 single seaters and 16 trainers in 2007. The RAFA also was able to procure an additional 174 single seat aircraft in 2007, with both the navy and air force benefiting from the election of the ECCO party, which drastically increased the defence budget. 2010 saw the first major upgrade of the Typhoon fleet. Not only were the aircraft given AESA radar sets, they also gained the capability to utilize the AAM-007 Venom medium-ranged air-to-air missile. Currently, AAS plans to create a longer-ranged version of the Typhoon fitted with conformal fuel tanks. This version is expected to be in service by 2019-2020. Valhunnian Service '' ''In 2005, the Royal Valhunnian Air Force (RVAF), impressed with the Typhoon's service in the RAFA, ordered 250 single-seat aircraft and 40 two seaters. The first of these were delivered in June of 2006, and the Typhoon was declared operational by the RVAF on March 7th, 2007. The Typhoons are used from land bases exclusively in RVAF service, and are not capable of carrier operations. Variants ''Airedalandian Aerospace Systems Model 400 AAS designation for the prototype first flown in 1998. Typhoon FAR I First production variant to see service with the RAFA. 50 were built and entered service starting in 2001 up until 2005. Since then, all aircraft have been upgraded to FAR III ''standard, barring one aircraft written-off in a non-fatal landing accident. ''Sea Typhoon FAR I Navalized version of the land-based FAR I for the RAFA. 73 were built (including one prototype) and deliveries commenced in 2006. Since then, all aircraft have been upgraded to FAR II ''standard. ''Sea Typhoon TF II Navalized trainer for the RNA, 16 built. All aircraft have now been upgraded to TF IV ''standard. ''Typhoon FT II Two-seat training derivative of the FAR I for the RAFA, 48 built.12 were transferred to the RVAF in 2007. All aircraft have undergone the same avionics upgrades as the single seaters to bring them up to FT V ''standard. ''Typhoon FAR II Export version of the FAR I ''for the RVAF, 134 built. The first aircraft reached the RVAF in 2007. Production was cut short to make way for the ''FAR IV, ''the export version of the ''FAR III. ''All ''FAR II ''aircraft have been upgraded to ''FAR IV ''standard by the RVAF. ''Typhoon FAR III Most recent version of the Typhoon that saw all-round avionics and software upgrades and the integration of a helmet-mounted display system. The aircraft can now also carry a wider variety of weapons, making the Typhoon a more adaptable platform. 346 were built for the RAFA, and all existing Typhoons in the RAFA were upgraded to this standard. This first FAR IIIs became operational in the summer of 2008. Typhoon FAR IV Export version of the FAR III ''for the RVAF, 116 built. Similar to the RAFA, the RVAF has upgraded all their Typhoons to this standard. ''Typhoon FT V Two-seat training version of the FAR III, 28 built for the RVAF and 18 for the RAFA. All two seaters in both air forces have been upgraded to this standard. Sea Typhoon FAR III Naval version of the land-based FAR III. ''Though no new airframes have been built to this standard so far, all of the RNA's Typhoons have been upgraded to the standard by now. ''Sea Typhoon TF IV Standard to which all off the RNA's ''T II''s have been upgraded to. This variant is equipped with the same avionics as the land and sea based ''FAR III ''single seaters. Specifications (Land-based FAR III version) Crew: 1 Length: 52 feet 5 inches Wingspan: 35 feet 7.5 inches Height: 17 feet 2.5 inches Weights: Empty: 24,244 lbs MTOW: 50,715 lbs Top Speed: 1,550 mph Service Ceiling: 65,000 feet Range: 2,250 miles (with external tanks fitted) Combat Radius: 850 miles Armament: Up to 16,500 lbs of bombs, rockets and missiles plus one 27mm cannon Category:Airedalandia Category:IC Category:Military Units